


hold he...

by meatchurch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Gay Panic, M/M, Personal Space Invasion, Romance, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, genku, i still dont know how to tag, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatchurch/pseuds/meatchurch
Summary: ahhh i want gen to sit in senku's lap ahhhh lolthis branched off of my previous fic so it has the same setting just different stuff happens lolinspired by chapter 56 kinda that was a really good chapter you guys





	hold he...

**Author's Note:**

> brace yourself for extreme corniness

It was another night at the observatory. Gen had just climbed in, and he had himself reclined on the ground next to where Senku sat at his telescope. Lately, Senku had seemed to find himself spending each day low-key giddy for night to fall already so that he could spend the night with Gen, just hanging. No homo, of course.

"So~ What have you been up to lately? You've been even more focused in on that telescope than usually these last few nights. I wanna knowwwww..."  
Why'd he have to speak in that flirty tone all time?

"Just, uh, I figured that I'd get started on cataloguing all the new positions of the stars. Given that, um, you know, that they've shifted over time and... stuff."

What? He never had this much trouble explaining. In fact, he was usually able to put on an obnoxious know-it-all demeanor when he did so. But just now, he stopped up, and it was hard to speak coherently. Gen sat up on his knees and moved behind Senku, putting his hand on his back as he peered over his shoulder. 

_Too damn close, bastard!_

"Can i see? I never got around to trying it out."

"Oh. Yeah. Uh, Let me move out of the way."

He awkwardly crawled out of the way.

"So... how do I..."

"Oh, uh, first, let me... Can you move out of the way?

He moved aside and fiddled with some of the dials. Still too close. Why did they make them so close to the lens... why couldn't he go across the room and adjust it? He could feel the warmth of Gen's body. It was winter, and it had been a little on the colder side lately.

"Alright, so..." Senku began, "Here's something... if you... can you move out of the way again?"

"Come on! If you're gonna be making me play musical chairs here just have me sit in your lap and we can mess with it easier."

_Senku.exe has stopped working._

"...Okay. Come here."

He just kinda... said that. Might as well take the chance when you get it, right? Not gonna turn down such an offer when it's set right in front of you. Besides, Gen said it himself first. It'd be easier. And it's cold. There's a lot of utility to extract here.

"Uh, i was joking. I don't really—" he paused.

"Oh."

"I mean—! Unless you really want to..."

"...Y-yeah. It's fine. C'mere."

It was now Gen's turn to be awkward. He crawled onto Senku's crossed legs and quickly turned his attention back to the telescope in an effort to avoid thinking about what the hell he was doing.

Senku cleared his throat.

"So..." he began, "If you look..." he coaxed Gen out of the way so that he could make sure he was on the right spot. To be fair, it was quicker this time when they sat together.

"...Here," he continued, "you can see Jupiter."

Gen squinted into the glass.

"Wow! That's amazing! This really does work! That's an actual planet!"

Senku held back the urge to make a sarcastic comment at Gen's obvious statement. Instead, he cautiously wrapped his arms around Gen's waist.

"Right? It is pretty cool."

After Gen didn't say anything, he figured that it was okay to rest his chin on his shoulder. It's cold and it's late and he's tired, he reasoned. Gen shifted around a bit, settling back into Senku's embrace. All was well. Maybe there were billions to be saved, civilizations to restore, inventions to bring back. But right now? None of that mattered.

The silence that fell between then seemed like an eternity, but somehow, it was alright. Maybe romance is irrational, and a brain in love is the most illogical, useless thing.

_But... Can't I just indulge for a bit? Perhaps being "illogical" isn't actually the end of the world._

Senku furrowed his brow and squeezed gen harder. It felt good. It felt surprisingly nice to just... hold someone and feel their weight as they lean on you and to feel their warmth. It's even better when it's someone that you... um, "love".

God dammit. Gay thoughts again.

"Senku?"

"Uh... what is it?"

"I think I'm done looking now."

Senku froze.

"Oh... do... do you wanna move now?"

Yet another pause.

"...No. Just wanted to let you know."

"'Kay."

For a moment, the world stopped. It was just the cramped observatory, the gentle movement of Gen's chest rising and falling with each breath, and Senku holding on for what felt like dear life. His heart was jack-hammering inside his chest, and he wondered if Gen could feel it through his clothes. Gen unwrapped Senku's arms from his waist and took his hands into his own sweaty palms. He shifted his body to mesh closer with Senku's, and he let out a sign and lowered his head as if to go to sleep.

"Gen? You there?"

Gen shook his head to help himself wake up a bit.

"Yeah. Just sleepy."

"Alright. You ready to go?"

"Actually..." Gen leaned his head back to look up at Senku.

"I was thinking... wanna just stay in here for the night?" he asked.

Senku's eyes darted around the room. It was small, and not exactly an ideal place for spending the night in. However, he didn't want to turn Gen down, and to be frank, he didn't want to let go of him and feel his absence, and he didn't want to be left alone after all that had transpired.

"Sure."

After the futons were set up, Senku turned off the light and settled down, with Gen at his side. 

"Goodnight, Senku-chan. Love you."

"Love you t— Wait, what?"

No answer.

Senku hastily propped himself up on one arm to lean over and squint at Gen's face in the dark. Gen was lying on his side, facing away from Senku, that bastardous smile stretched across his face and his eyes screwed shut in a weak attempt to pretend to be sleeping. Senku figured that trying to get any sort of response from him was futile, so he slumped back down and stared at the ceiling.

_Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight after all._

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion they are in love and will be together 5ever:)
> 
> im gonna make them say i love u in every fic ever just try and stop me *waddles away*
> 
> follow me on the [tumbler](https://mechasenku.tumblr.com/) and the [tweeter](https://twitter.com/mechasenku) for more epic sengen/general wholesome dcst content


End file.
